Blue Bells
by Ian-the-Lame
Summary: When goddess of luck, Tikki saves Marinette from a sinking ship the last thing the French-Chinese girl expected was to be whisked away to another dimension ruled by gods magiks and a seemingly villainous boy with a love for puns. All Marinette wants is to go home, but is the darkness of Xetune working against her? OOC, AU, Warnings inside. MariChat and a whole lotta Tiki/Plagg
1. Prologue

**_Warnings- AU some backgrounds will be changed, OOC (Mostly for Plagg), Genderswaped Character(s?), swearing, and a whole lot of spelling and grammar mistakes._**

 _Blue Bells_

 _Prologue_

Nothing could ruin this day.

The birds chirped with the rising of the sun, flowers opened, and the forest. known by many as Karrem, sprung to life. But the most that could be heard was the pitter-patter of small animal feet or the rustling of a bush as they ran by. Although the heavily wooded area was rich in greenery and herds that many, and most, humans sought for, none ever dared to enter. It was something that Tiki couldn't comprehend. For many years, perhaps a good century or two, she had resided in the forest blessing it with her luck and warm healing light, and still no one came to visit. Surely, should any human who happened by entering her grounds, they would feel it. They would the good and alleviating energy, slowly aiding the recovery of any ailments they might have. But not a soul had even come close enough to feel the light. Even when the small (well it wasn't so small anymore) town of Sirap was settled, about five miles away, over the lovely meadow that Tiki had raised to the beautiful flower field it was, she had hoped that someone might stumble into her home. That never happened.

So, wanting to make her forest alluring and helpful, she planted rare herbs and fruits. That idea had failed miserably as she was still alone. Then Tiki decided that animals to hunt could draw her beloved humans in, so she raced around the world gathering every animal she could. Her forest expanded to suit all the new creatures, but the one species she wanted in her woods refused to enter.

Her efforts, however, were not in vain as she caught the attention of the green-eyed god of destruction. Being one of the seven god and goddesses that ruled over the small planet of Xetune, Tiki knew of Plagg (very little in fact), just as she knew of all the other gods and goddesses. Although, with the others, she had at least met them before, as they talked fairly often. But Plagg, he was a cat-like god, evasive and finicky. She knew that he didn't have a place, like most of the others, that he could call home. In many ways, it was like she caught the timid stare of an alleycat, rude, destructive, and fearsome.

As the warm morning light brushed her freckled cheek, Tiki remembered the first day they had met. Her heart had pounded with an excitement she had never known before, thinking that some dark-skinned, raven-haired, human had strayed too far from town and started to veer just a little too close to the forest's edge. But the second she jumped down from the low tree branch to greet him, she noticed those cat-like green eyes. they were the only consistent feature ever mentioned in a story of Plagg. Almost every story she had heard of him told of those green eyes. Pollen, the child looking blonde haired god had told her that the god of destruction didn't have a human form like the other gods. He only took the form of a black cat with emerald eyes that wrecked havoc wherever he roamed. Trixx, the goddess of tricks and illusions, who might or might not be the greatest friend Tiki could ever ask for, had told her something completely different. Tiki claimed that he was a fair-skinned, mischevious child with hair like midnight. Wayzz, the elderly and cryptic god was the smartest Tiki knew, and possibly the wisest. He did have the most accurate answer.

 _'He looks like a child of the sands, with two precious jewels that will make you think of home.'_

Tiki, at the time, didn't even try to understand. It had been ages since she had ventured to a sand village, and even longer since she had seen a child of a sand village. The last time she went to the desert there had been a sandstorm as she tried to gather the game for her beloved humans. But seeing him at the edge of her home, eyes watching her every movement, she understood. His skin was so deeply tanned it almost looked brown, eyes greener than the grass of her meadow or the leaves of her forest could ever hope to or even could be. His hair darker than the depths of the darkest midnight hour, but the strands were windblown and haphazardly stuck up at odd angles, making him look as if he had real cat ears. His hands and feet bare against the bluebells, rough looking, and calloused. His clothing, just a plain white shirt, and deep blue jeans, rugged and dirty.

At the first meeting, she took it all in. Plagg, the god of destruction and misfortune, known for never being seen, evasive, and dangerous had come to her forest. He had come to see her.

She couldn't help but voice her surprise as his name slipped from her pale pink lips. "Plagg?"

He had stared deeply into her blue eyes. His dirt covered fingers reached out to touch her red hair, brushing it away from her face with the utmost compassion. And much to Tiki's astonishment, her body didn't flinch back. In fact, she hadn't moved at all. She stood there in her red and black spotted dress and let his fingers brush light against her cheek until they found their way to her neat and untangled hair. Licking his lips, hungry eyes stared into the very depth of her soul.

"Tiki."

She tried to suppress her gasp, but couldn't. Tiki couldn't believe that he knew of her. She, who was just a low-key goddess that lived in a forest that humans refused to enter. He knew who she was, and judging by his soft touches and the kind look in his eyes, he wanted to know more.

That day he stole her heart, like a cat burglar.

Yesterday he had given his heart to her willingly.

Tiki, as a young goddess, had always loved to watch the humans from the meadow. She had watched them live, from birth to death and the one thing that had always caught her interest were their weddings. More specifically their vows. She had always wondered if she, as a goddess, would have such a day of beauty. She would have loved too many times, but could she just give her heart away and promise to always love the person she wedded? Would she be willing to spend their entire life with them? She had often feared actually entering Sirap and finding a human lover. She couldn't bare the thought falling in love to have her heart slowly ripped to pieces as she watched her love grow old and die without her.

But with Plagg that was different. he would always be there for her to cherish and love. He wouldn't leave her because of death. She wouldn't have to fear him ripping out her heart and never being able to pick up the shattered pieces. Even if in the future they did fight, there would always be a chance to forgive and atone.

And so yesterday, with Plagg by her side, she felt like she could finally say those vows she had longed to speak and mean them with every inch of her being. She would always love this rough, timid, and hostel alleycat. She loved everything about him. The way his face scrunched up when he was angry, the way he actually purred like a kitten when they cuddled. Even the nasty cheese fetish he seemed to have. He was her tomcat and she was his lovebug.

Their wedding had been perfect too. None of the other gods or goddesses had been there, that probably would have scared Plagg away, it had just been the two of them. Just like it always would be from now on. With the only the exotic array of animals to witness their vows, they spoke truthfully words that would embarrass them if ever spoken in front of others.

So as the forest of Karrem sprung to life on this new day, Tiki felt like she was looking at the world with new eyes. She didn't realize how much color had been missing from her life until Plagg appeared in front of her. And the days only grew brighter. The sun felt warmer, the smell of flowers, sweet like lilac, never had been this overpowering before. Everything was the exact same, and yet so different at the same time. She couldn't explain it.

Stretching her arms up, she let the polka dotted black and red cloak fall away from her head, down to her shoulders. She sighed happily at the barely visible sun. Nothing could ruin this day, nor any other day from now on. She had her Plagg, albeit he wasn't an early riser like she was, and nothing could bring her down. And with Tiki's luck, it would be an absolutely perfect day, maybe even the best she'd ever have.

Her bare feet grazed across the risen rigid roots of the trees on her way to the flowery meadow. Her light hum filled the toasty air, as the summer morning had yet to reach sweltering, with a pleasant melody. The rustle of bushes made her grin as she wondered what kind of animal her song had spooked and forced to scurry away.

But a gentle cry made her pause, disbelief filling her ears until she came to a stop so she could glance about. It was a familiar sound that she knew, that she had heard so many times both day and night while watching over the ever growing town. Tiki's bright blue eyes gazed around at the border. The sounds were far too close to be too beyond the treeline. She looked for the source of the sound that, in so many years of protecting this place, had never before entered her briar.

In a beige woven basket lay a tiny crying blonde haired babe. His arms flailed as she bent down to scoop him into her embrace. She snuggled him deeply and leered around, hoping to find who had left him there. His skin warm to the touch as her fingertips brushed aside his silky locks.

"Hello?" She voiced concerned, praying it would reach the child's mother. If she was even around, which was doubtful. Tiki's brow knitted in worry for the baby. There was no way that he would survive without a mother. "Hello? Please, is anyone here?"

When nobody answered her pleas, Tiki drew the child in closer to her bust and enclosed him in her cloak. She glanced around one last time, her blue eyes spotting nothing but the emptiness of the field that lay beyond her home. She turned, her feet finding themselves off the ground as she took to the air in her hurry.

Tiki wasn't sure how long her usual walks lasted, it was common for her to stumble over uprooted tree roots, and stop for passing wildlife, but she knew that it took less than a minute for her to fly home, even with the wind blowing against her. She skidded to a halt just in front of her porch, almost tumbling at the sudden halt in movement and the ground actually being beneath her feet. Bursting through the door to the wooden home, making a rather sleepy Plagg jump as she exited the bedroom, she stormed in like a hurricane.

"Plagg I don't know what to do."

The dark-skinned male looked at her in bewilderment. "What's wrong?'

Pulling back her cloak, she revealed the fair-skinned infant to his emerald eyes. "He was left in the meadow, with no one near. I tried to call out, but his parents must have been long gone. We must return him to the human town."

"If he was left in the meadow, he probably wasn't wanted."His voice cold, hard, and cynical.

"We have to return him, at least to the town. A child such as this wouldn't survive the day, nevermind the week, alone." She insisted.

Plagg paused for a moment in thought. Tiki could all but hear the wheels turning in her husband's head. "Or... We could just keep him with us."

Even though she knew him well, they had spent so many years getting to know each other after their first meeting, his declaration made her blink. "Excuse me?"

He moved over straightening himself and touched her pale are in a loving and gentle way. His eyes narrowing. "The humans tossed him aside. They won't welcome back an orphan such as him with loving arms. He will only live a hard life in Sirap filled with loneliness. So forget the other humans, forget the town, and let's just keep him."

"Plagg." She whispered, feeling his sorrow in every word. She was unsure what to think of his eagerness to keep the young mortal. She knew that he had been tossed aside by that world far too many times before. But his child, this boy wasn't him. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't be taken in by some other family that had lost their child. There was no evidence that he wouldn't be loved.

Her eyes fluttered while she contemplated her choices. She did love humans and had for so long longed for even just one visitor to enter the forest she all but created to make them comfortable. And to have one that lived there, that wouldn't leave would be like one of her wildest dreams coming true. But that was so selfish of her. On the other hand, he didn't have a home, just as Plagg had said. He had been left in a place that no one ever dared to go to, for no explainable reason. So whoever had left the babe, had left him to die a lonely and long death. He had cast aside without having done anything wrong.

For the first time in her life, even after seeing such horrors as war and tyranny, Tiki saw the life that she thought was so precious as cruel and unforgivable. Such a child couldn't have done anything wrong. How could whoever did this, do it to a baby? The humans had hurt this child in a way Tiki could never know, but Plagg knew all too well. She had only been ignored, but this child and her dearest husband had been accepted, wanted by them and tossed away so easily. She couldn't imagine the pain. She didn't have to question Plagg's actions anymore, she knew he was right. And she wouldn't easily let the humans hurt her family anymore.

"We must keep him." Her voice trailed off. "But I don't want him beyond the trees. I don't want him to grow up knowing the scorn of the mortals."

Plagg gave a devious grin. "My wife, I would separate the sky from the horizon for you. I would shatter the world in two if that is what I knew you wanted. So, I ask this, what is it you wish me to do?"

Tiki let her eyes droop in sorrow, her voice filling with anguish as she began to speak her request. "My loving husband, I will ask of only one impossibility of you. Please, break the earth that surrounds our home. Let the tears of Duusu fill the scar you leave upon Xetune and become the barrier that protects our hearth and our new son from the hate filled world."

He wavered, knowing what she was truly asking. But she herself didn't voice the question. It was as if not letting the actual request leave her lips made the reality of the situation a little less real. But it didn't, she had made her choice. The only thing that sat between the mortal town of Sirap and their jungle-like home was the veldt that Tiki had created, raised and cherish so much.

His voice came out in an unsure whisper. "Are you sure?"

She cradled the boy closer with her eyes downcast and a frown etched deep into that usually bubbly freckled face of hers. "For our child, our Chat Noir, yes. A rug of flowers can always be replaced or replanted somewhere else."

He nodded, taking his leave. He, unlike his loving wife, didn't care for the humans much. In fact, he wouldn't have minded wiping that town from the face of Xetune if his wife had asked him to do so. Humans were cruel, and he knew it very well. But his son, whom Tiki had named Chat Noir, a pun he hadn't missed and had found somewhat amusing, wouldn't be like them. His son wouldn't toss him aside. He would be raised with two kind parents and love them both very much. He would raise Chat to love only the town of them, he could raise him to hate the humans as much as he did. Chat wouldn't be like them, not ever. As for the rest of those humans, Plagg could care a less. He would threaten them, scare them away, and worse if he had too, to protect his family.

He, unlike Tiki, didn't waste time with walking. He flew straight to the town and let his voice ripple out with the threat, as he halted at the entrance of the village. "People of Sirap." His strong voice vibrated with fury, loud enough to make the people of this place stop and stare at him. "For too long my home has been open to you ungrateful heathens. And for too long we have waited for you to seek us out, to let us help you. Today shall be the last."

A murmur erupted as the villagers began to voice their confusion. It was still early in the morning. The sun had yet to reach it's highest peak, but humans had the technology to tell them what the time was, not that Plagg care. He hated things like that. In his hands, their tools for telling time and information always broke.

"I will warn you only once. Should any of you filthy mortals enter the forest, I will not let you leave. Misfortune and ruin will follow your blood until your line runs out. You shall die a painful death by my claws."

He turned abruptly, leaving the people behind his confused. Each step he took, with his bare feet, over the flowerbed he watched the ground underneath decay. Shades of vibrant reds, yellows, pinks, and whites withered away, turning to ash as he begun to circle.

He, the god of destruction, would destroy everything within the five-mile radius. The humans, sadly, wouldn't be harmed but that meant destroying the very thing that Tiki treasured so much.

He stopped just shy of the trees and looked down. Bluebells. In that very patch of bell-like flowers, he had first seen his wife. It was years, probably a decade or two before he had gathered enough courage to actually talk to her. And by that time, he had already fallen so deeply in love with her. The way she liked to walk, and sometimes trip over the trees, the way her small smile graced her freckled face. Her gentle laugh, her bored sigh. Everything about her was perfect, and he loved to watch her from this patch of flowers.

And judging by the indentations and broken stems this was where the child had been found, well that and the now empty basket that Tiki had probably left him her hurry. There were no other traces of anything in the bluebells though. No footprints in the softened morning mud, no broken stems leading to or from the village. Nothing. It was like he appeared out of thin air.

With a sigh, he completed his circle of decay, saving that memorable spot for last. He had scarred the world with his magic leaving it dead and burned. Glancing at his hand, a bubbly foamy substance beaded out from his pores. He turned his palm down, letting the dark magic slip to the ground slowly before touching his hand to the dirt. His fingers spread rubbing the place those beautiful flowers used to be until his palm touched the surface of the planet shattering the land so deeply that Xetune almost split in two.

But this was what Tiki wished.

Surely the other gods and goddesses fell his rage and sorrow because mere moments after he straightened himself a light drizzle of rain started, cooling the warm summer air. Though it was only a sprinkle, the abyss began to fill with water, making the forest like its own little island.

"Duusu must be crying." He thought aloud, his mind flashing with the face of the over emotional light-haired goddess. Her regal blue gown probably bellowed out against the floor as she sunk down, weeping. Her naturally pink eyes growing red with every second until Nooroo came flying by to finally calm her. Plagg couldn't help but bow his head in shame. "I'm sorry to have hurt you so."

After his apology, he left to be with his family. His wife, who was no doubt, filled with grief.

Tiki shivered. She could feel Plagg's raw emotions right before her heart broke in two. Her meadow, her treasure, her baby, it was gone. Wiped from the face of the planet. She hadn't realized how much a part of her that place was. How much it would hurt, but as it shattered and became nothing but fractured ground, a chasm that filled so easily with water. Sure, new flowers could be planted within her forest, but that land, she had made that land. The place she nurtured and grew with could never really return.

She patiently waited for her husband to come home before letting any feelings through. She knew that if she were to let herself feel the grief she wouldn't be able to stop. And as long as she had Chat Noir in her arms, she would be as strong as he needed her to be. That was why the meadow was destroyed. It was for the best. She would raise Chat away from the humans and keep him safe. It didn't matter if he couldn't return to them. That was probably for the best anyways. But that field, it had been like a child to her. And now that she realized it, it was too late.

The moment Plagg walked through the door she shoved the bundle of fabric into his arms, ignoring not only Chat's cries as he reached for her but also the look of defeat on Plagg's face as she fled from the room to lick her wounds.

All the dark-skinned male could do was stare in awe. His green eyes drifted down after hearing several doors slam, to the child's similar eyes. His features hardened. Later he would regret speaking his world, but that the time they seemed so fitting. "To you, my child, my Chat Noir, I grant you the powers of destruction, misery, and misfortune. For wherever you go disaster will follow and all those who would toss you aside so easily, it is woe that you will bring them."

.

 _5 Years Later_

Tiki giggled lightly. For the last half an hour she had been watching Chat chase a purple butterfly. He hopped lightly trying to paw at it, much like the animal he was named after would.

"Mama!" He huffed in frustration at the giggles she didn't even try to conceal from him.

'What is it?" Tiki brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, clearing her voice.

The blonde haired child sat with a thud, not caring how muddy his pants would be. "I just can't do it. The butterfly keeps getting away!"

She couldn't help but giggle at how upset he sounded. he sounded like the world was ending. Catching that butterfly was the most important thing in the world. "Did papa teach you to catch bugs? He's not very good at it either."

"Papa did teach me!" He beamed.

His green eyes looked passed the tree that Tiki leaned her back against as she sat on the grass. Tiki knew that look in his eyes. Wonder and longing. He might not have been related to her by blood but he was just like her. He too seemed fascinated with the human village, well these days it seemed to be a bustling city made of steel, that was just beyond the lake. Just beyond his reach. And even though Tiki wasn't the strictest parent, she didn't like him thinking about it, nevermind looking at it.

"Come here Chaton." She held out her arms for him.

Obeying with a bright smile, he bounced up and tripped his way over into her embrace. "Mama, where is papa?"

"Oh you know," She frowned. "he likes to visit different places. He should be back very soon."

"Mama?" He sat in her lap and looked up at her with those round baby-like eyes. "Why can't I create things like you?"

"Because you inherited papa's powers." She lied easily. Neither her nor Plagg had realized the full extent of his 'gift'. The god of destruction had basically cursed the poor child rather than giving him a gift. Tiki didn't blame Plagg. She blamed herself. If only she hadn't taken the time to mourn her garden, then she could have stopped her husband and the curse won't have happened. The young Chat Noir would have been blessed with luck, but she had to be selfish.

Maybe that was why she liked to spoil him whenever she could.

"Why can't I fly? I want to fly. It would make it easier to catch butterflies." He said with wide eyes.

"Chaton, I didn't realize you wanted to learn magic." She patted down his wild hair. If no one knew any better they would think that he inherited that from Plagg.

"I do!" He bounced up scurrying away from her hold. "I want to be like mama and papa."

"Maybe Nooroo will have a book to teach you magic." She mumbled more to herself, knowing he wouldn't fully understand.

Sure enough, she was right because a questioning look was directed at her from bright green eyes. "Mama?"

She grinned at him, lifting herself from the ground. She shivered looking around. The last of the summer wind was quickly blowing away. Autumn would set in soon. "It's getting cold Chaton, let's go home."

He looked at her longingly. "Can I go to uncle Nooroo's house too?"

"Nope!" She tickled him, making him laugh and flinch away from her prying fingers. "Papa would be sad if you let him home all alone. You don't want to make papa sad, do you?"

"But mama!"

"Next time?" She held out her hand for him to take. But when he reached for it, she grabbed him up and swung him around until he rested against her dizzy. It was always the same excuses with him. Neither Plagg nor Tiki wanted him to leave the forest's protection, even if it was to see another of the immortals. Their friends, when they wanted to see Chat, were always made to visit the forest. Not that they ever seemed to mind much. Tiki's forest was one of the most beautiful places on all of Xetune. And with Chat Noir entering that age of wanting to explore, not only with his parents but by himself, it was perhaps the safest place around.

The goddess of Luck smiled as she approached her house. Plagg was already home. So she let herself set the fidgety Chat down on the ground and watched him run through the door at amazing speed. If one wouldn't have known better, they might have thought it had been months since the last time the boy saw his father.

"Plagg." She called out knowing that he would be able to hear her just fine. Sometimes the woods were too silent for her liking. "I'm headed up to Nooroo's. I should be back in a few hours."

"Okay." Came his gruff reply before the sound of a crash. "Geh!"

Tiki giggled. Chat must have pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. He was a very playful child. Powerful and playful, a deadly duo for poor Plagg who had missed outside time.

After hearing another crash, Tiki took to the air. Nooroo didn't live far from the forest, just a little ways to the north, so it didn't take her long to arrive at his mountainous home. Well, it was less like a home and more like a giant library. The gray stone building towered over the land tall and proud. Almost like it gloated about its wealth of knowledge.

"Nooroo?" She pushed the door opened, just barley, peeking in hoping to find the purple-eyed god.

And she did easily. He stood just inside, parallel to a dustless bookcase, his purple cloak clashing with the dull colorlessness of the millions of books. His long gray hair pulled back into a sloppy mess of a ponytail.

"Tiki?" He looked up from the leather-bound book in his hands. He didn't bother to close it, set it on the parchment filled table, or even just lean it on the mound of books in front of him.

The goddess smiled at him, opening the door more so she could slide through. "Oh good, you are here. For a moment I feared I'd have to hunt Duusu down just to be able to speak with you."

"What can I do for you, Tiki?" He asked, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

The older god was a kind and gentle spirit. Though he usually had little to do with others, whenever a human happened upon or even dared to climb to the peak of his mountain in hopes of studying from his many books, he never turned them away. In many ways, he was the father to both great heroes and villains alike.

"I was hoping you had a book of magic I could borrow. Chat wishes to learn."

Nooroo nodded. "He is a very curious boy. I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"Yes." She let out a small laugh. "He gets so jealous because Plagg and I can do many things he can not. Right now he is really stuck on flying. He thinks it will help him to catch the butterflies better."

The older god, who had begun to scour his many books, bit back words and filling the air with an uncomfortable and awkward silence. His purple eyes flitted away from the pages, even though his fingers still turned the pages, over to the red and black dress wearing goddess. "Have you told him yet?"

"Told him?" Her eyes narrowed. She didn't want to have this conversation again. Nooroo had been the only god to disapprove of them keeping Chat Noir.

"That he is only human."

Tiki scoffed. "No. As of right now, he doesn't even know the difference between humans and gods. Just as I want it to stay."

"The sooner he knows the better." The god drew back with a book. It looked like a beginners book to Tiki's watchful eyes. "I'd hate to see him hurt because you and Plagg are far too overprotective of him."

"That would never happen. I won't let it happen." She took the book from his outstretched hand. "We know what's best for Chat and when the time comes, the time we deem is the right time, we will tell him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything." She looked at those deep quizzical eyes. "I should be going now."

"Wait!" He reached out, grabbing her shoulder lightly, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "I found something while cleaning. I thought you might like it."

"What is it?" Her blue eyes followed him, watching as he took out the tattered piece of paper from an inside pocket of his cloak.

"A way to watch the humans again." He held it out. "Keeping Chat away from them makes it hard to watch them, doesn't it?"

She didn't take it at first. He was right. After finding Chat she had all but stopped watching the village as it grew into the steel city it was. And she couldn't say that she hadn't missed it. She had missed it greatly. She had her Chat though. But still, the tips of her fingers reached for it. At the first touch, she melted and took it into her hands.

"Thank you." She nodded before leaving, missing the smirk that slowly crept onto the older god's face.

* * *

 ** _I feel like I could have gone on with this chapter forever. Tiki and Plagg are just too cute. The only thing that can beat them in my mind is MariChat._**

 ** _This was originally going to be a Marin/Chat but I couldn't bring myself to genderswap Marinette._**

 ** _Reviews are welcome. and Updates will be slow, but hopefully long every time._**

 ** _Disclaimer-_**

 ** _SK_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Warnings- AU some backgrounds will be changed, OOC (Mostly for Plagg), Gender-swap Character(s?), perhaps an OC thrown in here or there (See bottom), swearing, and a whole lot of spelling and grammar mistakes._**

 _Blue Bells_

 _Chapter One_

Sixteen-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn't be more excited. She had been dreaming for years of seeing France. Everything there was so beautiful, artistic, and inspiring for her young artistic mind. Not that China wasn't amazing, but this move to France was a whole new level of motivation for her. And after so many years of her parents talking about it, bouncing the idea between family and close friends, they finally decided to do it.

For some reasons, beyond Marinette's understanding, her parents left her behind. They left her with some lame excuse about how they would work things out for her and have their home and business ready and set up for her when she arrived. They said that they wanted everything to be perfect after taking her so far from her friends. And finally after so long Marinette's uncle, whom she had been staying with while her parents set up things in France, finally handed her a finely written letter. No doubt, from the looks of the neat script, from her mother Sabine.

 _Marinette_

 _Everything should be in order and ready by the time you arrive. As a small treat, your father and I have decided to have you come over via cruise. It should only take a few weeks, but we think you deserve it. Have fun sweetie._

Marinette's bluebell eyes narrowed at the sea and the darkening clouds that rolled in. It wasn't bad being on a cruise ship for a few days. The smell of salt, the vivid orange and pink sunrise bouncing off the rippling water as they passed. It was actually very nice and relaxing, something she wished she could have shared with her family or a friend, but sadly she couldn't. It's was strange, though, her parents could have called her and told her what was going on. She didn't know what to think, everything was just so... so bazaar.

"It's so lovely here." The gentle voice tickled her ears like an old melody. It was almost like the sound of the bells ringing in tune with a distant melody. It was loving and soothing at the same time, something of a motherly love.

Marinette gripped the edge of the cool brass railing, her fingers tightening, whitening as they grasp the only thing that kept her stable as she rocked back and forth. She had to try her hardest to pry her bluebell eyes away from the sparkling water to look at the source of the chiming voice. Sure enough, there was a woman standing next to her. Her fair skin, sprinkled in a light spray of tiny freckles, was almost completely consumed by the shadow of the dotted red and black umbrella. Her shoulder length red hair was tied neatly to the side with a small pink scrunchie. She adorned a dress, snug around the bust, but once hitting the wait it flowed freely with every whim of the every changing wind, matched her parasol as if they were made to be worn together by her.

She turned to Marinette with those ocean-like eyes, deep, dark, and alluring, that she painfully tore from the sea, her longing look not quite vanishing from the haunted gaze. And the hint of a smile that graced her perfectly pink lips as she began to crack a soft laugh. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to think aloud."

"It's no problem," Marinette said with a grin, trying to hide the baffled feeling she had. She glanced at the woman again, in her mind imagining how this person lived her life. She was probably some teen model whisked away from her boyfriend for another shoot across the sea. Or perhaps a singer who told the story of two tragic lovers as her lovely voice rang out over the crowd of grief-stricken fans. Maybe even a movie star who had to portray a young woman and how she felt the longing and urge to do something that was too far from her reach. So trying to be nice, and keep up the conversation she asked the first thing that came to mind. "Do you like the ocean?"

Marinette could almost smack herself. Sure she had wanted to be nice and make small talk with a stranger she would likely never see again after this trip, but this was probably the dumbest thing she could have thought to say in hopes of keeping the conversation going. But when the woman chuckled and answered, she found herself dumbfounded.

"Yes, the water reminds me of my homeland. I guess you could say that my island was a small paradise that I didn't truly appreciate until I left."

"O-oh." Marinette felt herself hum. She hasn't expected this person to be so honest with her. They had only met all of two minutes ago. If that. And she had said something so meaningful to her, so personal. Or maybe Marinette was just bad at making small talk. What did one normally talk about while on a cruise with a bunch of beautiful strangers? 'Hey, nice to meet you, you look drop dead gorgeous and should be hanging out with that blonde model I saw in the rec room.' That definitely didn't sound right.

The woman gracefully swiveled on her heels, presenting her outstretched hand to Marinette., while shifting the source of her shade, so as not to hit anyone who happened to pass by at the moment. "My name is Tiki."

"Oh, uh, I'm Marinette." She stumbled over her words for a second and took the pale hand of the freckled redhead. "I'm nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Her smile enchanting. With a firm shake, she dropped Marinette's hand and let those ocean blue orbs turn back to the sea. At first, the teen thought that was the end of their polite conversation, but then the woman spoke up again. "Are you traveling alone?"

"Yes." She blushed. "I'm meeting my parents in France."

"How nice. Your parents must trust you an awful lot. I would never let my son go alone on a cruise. He's a bit of a free spirit and doesn't like to listen very well."

"O-oh?" She tried to conceal her shock. "And what about you?"

"Me? I guess you could say I'm on vacation. Neither my husband or son like to leave our island, so I'm the only person who wanted to see France. I would hate to force either of them to come with me."

Marinette blinked at her. Her voice quivered as her ability to keep her thoughts from rising to the surface dissolved. "Your son?" There was no way this woman was old enough to have a son. She barely looked to be in her twenties, and yet here she stood saying that she not only had a son, but he was old enough to make a decision to not go to a foreign country. How old could her son possibly be? Four, maybe five?

"Yes." Tiki eyed her with a small, somewhat sad looking smile. "My guess is that you two are about the same age. About sixteen, correct?"

"H-how?" She couldn't even think of such a young woman with a teen aged child. Surely she couldn't be old enough to have a young, almost fully grown adult. There was just no way... Then again, Sabine was often told that she looked incredibly young for her age.

"I'm a really good people reader." Tiki laughed at her. She probably didn't fully understand Marinette's gasp, but that was probably for the better. "Well, I have to be going." She said suddenly. "I hope we can talk again, one day."

And just like that she was gone, swiftly making her way to wherever she needed to be. Marinette didn't think too much of it. She said she had a family, maybe she needed to call them and check in. Or maybe she was done talking to the awkward and ordinary Marinette. Okay, so maybe she was overthinking it a little, but that didn't stop her bluebell eyes from drifting back to the ominous clouds.

Her hand dropped to the railing, arms sliding over it to dangle freely in the wind. it felt so nice, almost like a part of her was flying. The breeze easily glided between her fingers as she held her hand out. She slumped over, feeling the cool metal graze her chin. "Looks like rain." She mused to herself. She probably wouldn't mind the light drizzle of chilled salty water that poured down from the sky, but something in her told her to turn away. That it was time to go back to her room and wait out the oncoming storm. It really was too bad her mind was screaming at her to leave, she wouldn't have minded a mid-summer shower. But knowing her own clumsiness, a wave would rock the boat and she would go right over the railing.

She pushed herself away from the brass just in time to collide with the person behind her. She let out a small grunt in displeasure and pushed herself away from the male's chest. Her eyes sparked in fury, an insult on the tip of her tongue to tell the person to watch out, even though the same could be said for her, but all was lost when she looked up at that face. Or rather, into those apologetic green eyes.

He was divine. Probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. His acidic green eyes bore into her with concern. His hand, thin and well-kept, rested on her shoulder, holding her in place as he checked over her. That golden blonde haired shifted with every tilt of his head. Sun-kissed skin so perfect and blemish free. how could someone like him be real? Then again, just a short time ago, she had thought the same thing about Tiki. He was probably a real model. His clothing neat and all designer brands, Marinette could tell because she loved the Gabriel brand so much, it was easy to spot someone wearing it.

"Sorry." He said politely, a hint if a smile on his charming face. His voice made her want to swoon. It was like the gods put all the best things in the world and made this man standing in front of her. How she longed to smile back at him and taking him into her embrace. Like that would ever happen. She was just Marinette, she was far from perfection.

She could feel the crimson flush from ear to ear. Her eyes darted down at the burning sensation. "I-I'm sorry." She managed to squeak out. Why did she have to be so weird? Why did she have to be such a klutz? Why in her moment of weakness did she have to bump into this amazingly elegant person in front of her?

The heat from his hand vanished as he moved passed her. His feet taking him to another beautiful blonde. A rambunctious girl, with a loud mouth and an expensive outfit. Her blonde ponytail swinging this way and that as she ordered people around, not caring if she hit them with her locks or not. Her bright blue eyes beamed radiantly upon falling on the handsome male, and she made sure that he would notice her with all the shouting and flailing she was doing.

He turned back to Marinette. "See you around."

"Y-yeah!" She stuttered at the obviously older male.

Maybe that was why her brain wanted her to go back to her room, to avoid the embarrassment she just put herself in. She should have listened to her head sooner. But no. She wanted to feel the breeze. She wanted to talk to a stranger about little nothings before she disappeared into the registry of people who were also aboard.

But even now, as her mind kept telling her to leave, she refused. Instead, she opted to watch him walk away, frowning at their chance meeting. He had to be, at least, in his twenties and more than likely loaded judging by his apparel. Everything about him was so, so amazing, so perfect. And she was just a plain tee. Just plain old Marinette. So she watched as he walked away and wondered what it would be like to be that loud blonde. What it would be like for him to be walking up to her like he belonged by her side.

It didn't matter, a storm was brewing.

Not even one step closer to the glass double door and Marinette was thrown from her feet, along with many other passengers. It really was a good thing she hadn't been leaning on that railing. The boat's sudden halt made her wary. Marinette didn't even try to lift herself off her hands and knees, she could have sworn she felt something pop as she collided with the red oak deck.

"Oh, my, Marinette!" Her heard. That voice that made the air vibrate could only be the redheaded Tiki. She staggered as she made her way over. Ankles trembling in the short heels she wore.

"Tiki." Her voice trembled. The air had grown cold, the sky deep shades of sangria. Billowing angry purple clouds loomed over the horizon, creeping up on them, inching closer as if to strike them any minute with furious lightning. Marinette could only think of why... Why was this happening?

"Are you okay?" The woman asked motherly worry oozing from her voice, offering a pale hand to the fallen teen.

"Yes, I think so," Marinette muttered, grasping the hand, pulling herself up on shaken legs, and giving Tiki w wiry smile. "I didn't think the storm would get so bad so quickly. I was just going to wait it out in my room."

"Maybe it's for the better you didn't." Tiki frowned. "This is rather unusual."

Marinette frowned. It sounded like the older woman had gone off into her own little world. With every wave that crashed against the boat, it titled making them slide, and she was worried about if it was strange how quickly the storm had moved in. What if the boat sank? What if they died? What if she never got to see her parents again? There were so many 'what ifs'.

The ship rocked again, water splashing over the edge before Tiki broke out of her trance like thinking. Marinette looked down at her soggy flats. Even if she lived through this, her shoes wouldn't. Her lips formed a narrow line. "Should we find a life boat? I've never been on a boat before. Especially not a sinking one..."

Tiki tugged on her arm, not letting her move to where the other passengers were running. "Listen to me, if you leave with them, you will die."

"What?" Marinette shrieked terrified. She really didn't want to die.

Lightning rained down from the sky as if to prove Tiki's point. The mother in the redheaded woman made her pull Marinette closer into a hug. "Just promise me something. I need a favor from you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What could I possibly do?"

Tiki took her arm away from Marinette and took two red and black spotted earrings from her own ears. She gently let them fall from her hand into Marinette's palm. "When you find my husband tell him that no matter how long it takes, I will return home to him one day."

"But I-"

"Please Marinette. It's the only way I can save you." The boat rocked violently again, almost throwing the two from their feet.

"S-sure."

"Just clip them on and they will protect you." Tiki cooed, patting the blackish blue hair on the top of Marinette's head. "I won't let anything else hurt you, my dear."

The boat tipped, lightning flashed and all Marinette could do was close her blue orbs to what was about to be her demise in the loving embrace that felt like her mother's.

.

The warmth of Tiki's body was gone, it happened so suddenly that Marinette didn't realize when it left her. She wasn't eve sure what was going on. But she didn't feel arms wrapped around her, the was no salty smell in the air, no sounds of crying, praying, and screaming.

So she dared to open her eyes, wondering if she had died. But what lay before her wasn't some great beyond. No blinding white light. Instead stood a metal city, no grass to be seen, with the sun setting low. People walking around on the metallic streets and sidewalks. And a huge cat statue in what seemed like the city square.

She gasped. "Where am I?"

Her question remained unanswered as a voice called out. "Oh, what do we have here? Did a flower escape from the forest, cause I'm pawsoitively sure, I've never seen you before."

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long or as lovely. It was kinda rushed, and to be honest, I have a hard time writing about Marinette._**

 ** _I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed followed and faved this. And_** _pinksakura271 **for giving me many good ideas for the next chapter (and who's review was better written than the prologue). I'd also like to thank** rose-can-doodle **(on tumblr) for helping me with this chapter.**_

 _ **I love and appreciate all reviews. And if I'm taking to long, you can alway bug me via PM here, AO3, or even on tumblr.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be longer.**_

 _ **SK**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So last night, while watching Strange Magic with my gf, she turned to me and said, "The prologue was good enough, but chapter one was pathetic. Also, you've been spelling Tikki wrong this whole time."_**

 ** _#AnnTellsItHowItIs._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you all who reviewed and to the lovely pinksakura271 (FF) for letting me use her amazing OC (Even if I so far butchered her character, I had fun writing her). If there are questions feel free to ask, I might answer or I might not._**

 ** _SK_**

 _Blue Bells_

 _"Not everyone is cut out to be a hero, Chaton."_

Those words from his mother, at the tender age of seven, broke his very first dream. He could feel his heart shattering into millions of small glass-like pieces as she continued on. "Nowadays many humans don't need heroes. They find a way to save themselves, and they've become quite good at it."

Even as a small boy, Chat knew that beyond the water was something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he knew it was there. And that place beyond had things that both his parents referred to as 'Humans'. He didn't know what it meant, and frankly, he didn't want to know. But later in his life, he would find that the 'Humans' looked like him and his family. But somehow they were different from his family. Because his family wasn't 'Human'.

"Humans don't need saving," Plagg grunted, his nose up in the air as he looked down on his family. Chat hated when his father was like that. Sure he loved to see his father stand firm and proud, but that look that he had on his face almost made Chat feel like Plagg wasn't talking about the beings over the ocean-like- lake, but rather he was talking about him. "They would just end up destroying whatever happiness you brought to them."

"Plagg!" Tikki's voice was harsh, cold. She didn't bother to stand from where she had sat on the floor to teach Chat Noir his daily lessons, she didn't need to. But it felt like she was the biggest person in the room. Her passion burning more brightly that the warm fire that licked at the child's tanned skin.

Even at Chat's age, he knew that humans weren't something Tikki and Plagg agreed on... Ever. In fact, every time they were brought up his parents would have stern words with each other. One of them would end up having to leave the room, sometimes even the house (usually it was Plagg who left), in order to stop their squabble. His papa had a great hate for whatever humans were, while his mama loved them and admired them. On any given day, Chat could catch the red-haired woman gazing longingly at the water. Somehow Chat understood that longing. That's why he needed to be a hero. If he was a hero he could not only see them but be among them without fear of scolding from his parents. If he could go against his nature and help people instead of bringing disaster to them surely his parents would be proud and overlook the fact that he was completely disobeying them. But then again, he had never met a human before. Maybe they were as bad as his father made them out to be and his mother was just blinded by her good-hearted nature.

He shook his head, watching his father trail off, tail between legs, as he left the room. His hands on the book that Tikki had brought him from uncle Nooroo just a couple years before. Nooroo trained the best of the best. And Chat had one of his books. That meant he could be the bestest of the best! But his mom said they didn't need heroes. How could he be the greatest hero ever if they didn't need him anymore?

Sure, at first his want to learn wasn't based on the thought of being a hero. In fact, he cared little about actual humans and more about why his family was separate from them. He wanted to learn magic to overcome small obstacles and be more like his mama and papa. He wanted to soar through the air like they did, with grace and dignity. But the more he studied his uncle's book, the more he thought that if he did have amazing powers then he should use them to help others, not just use them for selfish reasonings.

"Mama, if I can't be a hero, what should I be?" His voice barely a whisper. He knew that she couldn't hear him as his acidic green gaze dropped to his hands. It was unfair.

That night, by the warm firelight, doing his work, papers sprawled out across the brown carpeted flooring, with his loving mother, her hair flickering like fire in the soft glow as she raged silently over Plagg's cruelty, and the rumbling of thunder in the distance, probably from the west, was the last memory he had of his mother.

* * *

Chat Noir paced around the hall. He didn't know how to approach his father, with his want to leave the house. It wasn't that his father was on edge or anything, in fact, he didn't even seem worried that Tiki had been missing for six years. He never seemed worried about her absence. Chat wasn't a fool, he knew why Plagg was so indifferent. It was because no matter what they disagreed on, Plagg knew that Tikki still loved him as much as he loved her. Even if hours had turned into days, and days to years, he knew Tiki would return. That was how they worked. His dad had told him many times about how they were before getting married, that his mother was always like this, so it didn't bother the raven-haired man.

Chat, however, wasn't convinced. In his eyes, his mother was gone. She left them with no trace. And every passing day made her return seem more and more like fiction than fact. He didn't know how his father could deal with it. Wasn't every day away from her like torture? Didn't he miss her big smile or the twinkle in her blue eyes? Even if it didn't seem like she would return home, Chat wanted the chance to see her again.

That thought made his gulp as he prepared himself to knock on the door that led to his pare- his father's room. But he stopped just shy of his black glove covered knuckles rapping on the door. If he left… would Plagg even care? He didn't seem to care that Tikki had been gone, what made Chat think he would be missed? And really, nothing was stopping him from leaving. Sure he had a hard time using magic and it often left him exhausted, but he could probably make it over to the other side of the water. He could finally know what truly lay beyond his personal prison.

Just a few steps… Then he could find aunt Trixx or uncle Pollen or anyone. Somebody must know something about where Tikki went that night. He refused to believe that she just vanished without a word to anyone. It wasn't like her, not at all!

He flinched, hearing a low grumble from the outer side of the door. "I know you're there Chat. Come on in."

"Dad." He lightly pushed the door open to see Plagg half asleep, one of his poisonous green eye peering at his son from the side of his pillow. "Hey…"

"What do you want?"

"I… Um… Aren't you worried about mom?" Yeah… Yeah, that was the real reason he was going to knock. It had nothing to do with leaving the grove, the island. This was about his mom. Plagg had to be looking for her, he had to be! Even if he acted all cool and aloof he had to be worried. His wife was missing, she had been missing for years. He probably just didn't want Chat to worry.

"No, she'll be fine." He grunted sleepily. He was barely visible beneath the bundle of covers, the only part of him that really stuck out was his face. Probably because he couldn't breathe with all that cushioning on top of him.

"When do you think she'll be back?" The blonde pushed, hoping for answers he knew wouldn't come.

"Eventually." The slumbering god huffed, his tired visible eye already closing again. Plagg snuggled in deeper into his pillow. The pillow that Tikki used to use, even if her flowery scent had long since vanished. "For ones such as us, time just flies by."

Chat frowned at that. For them? Chat felt every second of every day slowly drag on. Time didn't fly by. Every minute seemed like a decade and every year like an eternity.

So what did that make him?

"I'm going out to 'play' in the forest." He muttered, mind still working a mile a minute to try to figure out Plagg's words. "Enjoy your catnap."

"Before you go." He father huffed one last sleepy sigh. "Put your mask on."

Chat looked down at the floor. It was dirty, filled with mud and dust. Neither he nor his father was very good at cleaning. He scraped off a small bit of dried dirt with the toe of his black boot. "Yes, dad."

The black cat mask. It completed his dark look. The hero suit that Tikki had made for him before telling him that heroes weren't needed. Though, it was as if she knew that he wouldn't wear it for a long time. The pants were still baggy and the mask loosely clung to his face. But still... It was something she had left for him. Something she created. It was a tiny piece of his mother that he could cling to for comfort and protection.

And he did, with everything he had, he clung to the memory of her warm smile. The hours she spent at her old sewing machine, the small pinpricks in her fingers after losing her thimble. It was almost as if every time he put on the mask, he could see her sitting there, hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, longer pieces mixing in with her eyebrow length bangs. Her face tense, eyes solely focused on the material in front of her as she sat at her machine. He could hear her mutter the different names of cookies, pastries, or any kind of sweet that was currently on her sugar-loving mind everytime she got herself. It was the closest thing to an obscenity he ever heard leave her mouth. He could even smell the room she was in-

But sometimes it was just too much, too overwhelming. That's why he needed her back home. He needed new memories so that way he wouldn't constantly be falling into the past.

Making his way to the edge of the briar wasn't hard. He was as fast as the animal he was named after. He skidded to a halt at the border. He didn't much care to take a swim, knowing all too well that the other side was too far out of his reach to actually make it across.

He grimaced, thinking about the last time he had tried to make it across. He hadn't intended on taking a dive that day either, but magic exhausted half way through and he plummeted into the icy water. That one plunge took almost a weeks worth of recuperation. With a shiver, he reminded himself of another of his list full of reasons, that he wanted to find his mom. Chicken soup did wonders for a cold. Especially when it wasn't a whole, still feathered, chicken just dumped in some boiling water. His father wasn't the best cook either.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't find anything appealing about his lazy cat-like dad. How in the world did he capture Tikki's heart?

With a hushed whisper, he called upon the wind, hoping this time his magic wouldn't fail him, to lift him up and over the liquid boundary that kept him imprisoned on the jungle island. Just like last time, and every other time he called upon the powers he had painstakingly learned, energy sparked within him. He could feel the flow of it coursing through his veins like electricity. It made him feel so, so alive! His feet lifted off the ground, hopes soaring like the rest of him. This time he would make it. He would go all the way. Past the seemingly vast ocean before him to whatever was beyond. If he could make it there, then nothing could stop him from finding Tikki. For his mother... For their family, he would make it!

Or so he thought.

Half way though he spotted something. Something he had never seen before. It looked like a box without a lid. But the edges were rounded and the front came to a point. And inside something, that looked like a big blanket, shuffled.

His vivid green eyes blinked at the subtle movement. At first, he thought that he was crazy, and wanted to go down and check with his own two, mask covered, eyes. But he quickly rethought it. He was tired, he could feel himself slowly descending in the air. The magic had almost sapped him dry, leaving him weary. If he didn't have the strength to fight whatever monster that could be in the floating box, then he might never be able to see Tikki's smiling face again.

But he lingered too long trying to decide. One moment he was only feeling the drain of using a power he hadn't mastered, the next he was hurtling at top speed into the wooden box. Closing his eyes he anticipated what would inevitably happen next. As he expected, the impact hurt. It hurt a lot, though he was lucky enough to fall on his back and not his head. he would have been better off falling in the lukewarm springtime water, but he was never lucky. What he didn't expect was to here and ear-piercing scream as the boat titled and water sloshed over the sides.

Blurry green eyes opened to see a young... person (?) sitting, huddled in the blanket, much the way his father hogged covers to keep warm. Her long strawberry blonde hair mussed and damp. She blinked at him with brilliant pearly pink eyes. She hugged the gray blanket as if clinging to it for dear life. Not that Chat could blame her. If a random stranger fell out of nowhere in front of him, he wouldn't know what to do either.

Before the blonde could even come to terms with the girl sitting in front of him she screamed again. "I don't want to die!"

"What?" he slowly blinked at her.

"I- uh- don't want to die?" Her soft eyes looked puzzled. "Aren't you the monster that lives in the forest?"

"Monster?" he blinked again. "I don't think any monsters live there. I've never seen one."

Her head tilted. "You've been there before?"

"Of course!" He said with pride, shuffling his way into a sitting position across from the person. "I live there."

"Humans don't live there! They don't even go there." He eyed him carefully.

There was that word again. Humans. Chat opened his mouth to speak but nothing can out. What was a human? Was he different than them? Other than the person in front of him being a girl, she didn't seem any different. Perhaps a little weak and frail compared to him. But his mother also looked small next to Plagg. There were so many questions that swirled around his head while he stared at the female.

"Human, huh? What exactly is that?"

"Mean and horrible." She spat, much like Plagg would have. But her eyes looked back at his face to see only confusion. "W-well I guess some of them are okay. Like my dad. He's the best."

"You're dad?"

"Yeah, but he's sick right now. I was hoping that if I went to the forest I could find the herbs I need before the monster found me so he could get better."

Chat smirked. A human in Tikki's forest. If only she were there she would be ecstatic. But his father, probably wouldn't share the same sentiment. Then it clicked in his mind. He knew for certain that there wasn't a monster in his home. Tiki would never have allowed it, her magic kept everything calm, even if she wasn't there. As long as she was alive somewhere the magic made the grove flourish. But then there was his dad. Plagg did have a monstrous attitude when it came to humans.

"I'll get you the herbs!" He said quickly in a big booming voice. It was finally his time to play the hero. he was finally needed.

"Why?" Her voice carried an accusing and untrusting tone. "What do you want?"

"Want?"

"You can't tell me you don't want anything."

Wasn't just wanting to help her enough? He paused, shifting his mask to make sure it was still in place and scratched his cheek. "If I had to choose something I guess I want to know about the other side of the water. I've always wanted to go, but I'm not strong enough to make it yet."

And suspicion flashed in her light colored eyes. "Fine. You get me the herbs that I need and I'll tell you about Sirap."

"Deal!" He stuck out his black gloved hand for her to shake.

But she didn't. "I'm looking for a heart herb. I heard they usually grow in cold and snowy caves, but someone said that they might be found in that forest."

"Heart herb." He said tilting his head. "I think I know where those are. But first." He blushed a little. "Do you have anything to eat? Cheese would be best."

"Eat? Cheese? Why?"

"I used up all my energy flying out here. Cheese helps the most, but really anything will do."

The strawberry blonde turned her head to the sack next to her feet. She pulled the blanket away, revealing her pink blouse, and grabbed for the pack. In her snow-white hands, she held a chunk of bread and a slice of cheese. "This is all I brought."

Declining the bread, he took the slice of creamy yellow cheese and winced at the flavor. He wasn't overly fond of cheese, but it always seemed to do the trick and his household held an overabundance of it since Plagg couldn't go a day without scarfing it down. He wasn't sure what about it did the trick, but Chat did know that the smellier it was, the better it helped.

He gave the mystery girl a two fingered salute before forcing himself in the air again. His own power making her gasp as he zipped away as fast as he could. It had taken him a moment to remember the herb she had spoken of, but it was clear as day in his mind as he forced himself back full throttle. Tikki taking him by the hand and showing them to him. They were one of her favorites. Not because of all the wonderful effects they caused and many ailments they could help cure, but because of their simple beauty. They looked surprisingly like a bigger version of a four-leaf clover. So they had to be lucky.

In a way, Chat thought they were. When he was sick they would always make the pain go away. And now they were going to help him not only be a hero but to find out more about the outside world. How could they not be lucky?

He stumbled on shore, tired but determined. He knew that they grew close to the house, and in there he could grab something to restore himself, and make sure Plagg was still asleep. So he hurried on his way. Grab the herbs for... He blinked. He hadn't asked her name. To him, she was just a human female that he almost fell on. When he got back, he would ask her name and give his in return. Maybe they could even become friends. His first real friend! In thirteen years of life, he would have someone who didn't know his parents and wasn't friends with his mom. Not that Aunt Trixx or uncle Nooroo wasn't great, it was just different. Although he could see in the back of his mind his aunt Duusu crying at the very thought that her friendship might not be good enough for him.

He shook his head, ripping a few of the herbs from the ground. Duusu was always like that though, her pink eyes hand an almost permanent red tint from all the tears she would cry. His aunt's eyes reminded him of that girl. Her eyes must have been just a shade lighter that the regal goddess.

Sticking his head in, he heard snoring through the house. Chat grinned to himself, thanking his unlucky stars that Plagg was still asleep. If he knew that a human was trying to get into their home, nothing would stop him from doing who-knows-what to her. And now that Chat Noir had met a human, he could easily understand why his mother found them so fascinating. It really was a wonder why Plagg hated them so much.

With more cheese in hand, and the herbs safely tucked away in his zippered pocket, he bolted back to the edge. He could still see the boat off in the distance. She was still there, she hadn't run away. He could still be her hero.

"Well?" She watched him land, more gracefully this time.

He unzipped the side pocket of his leather top and pulled out a hand full for her with a Cheshire grin on his face. "What kind of hero would I be if I let you down?"

"A hero?"

"Yeah!" He huffed. "Chat Noir."

She laughed, taking the herbs. "What a weird name."

"My parents are weird people." He sat, bringing a piece of cheese up to his mouth. "Now tell me about where you're from."

Her expression darkened. "The people there are mean. And nobody cares about one another. When dad got sick he was fired from his work. When he gets better- and he will now thanks to you- he'll have to find a new job just so we can keep our house. School isn't fun, most of the kids there ignore me and my favorite librarian left in search of some dude named Booroo-"

"Nooroo." Chat automatically corrected her.

"Yeah, him. It's just horrible there!"

Chat blinked. "Why do they ignore you?"

"Because I'm different."

After those three words were spoken, Chat vowed he would always be her hero. He wouldn't let those people get away with it. As soon as he could make it to Sirap on his own.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Cecilia. Cecilia Roserade."

* * *

Not everyone is cut out to be a hero.

Those words echoed in sixteen-year-old, Chat's mind. The warning rang deeply within him as he licked his lips. His bright green eyes scanned the foreign beauty from where he perched on top of a metallic street light. He wasn't a hero, not at all. He reminded the people of Sirap, whom he enjoyed terrorizing, what it meant to be a villain. Villains didn't ask for things, they took what they wanted with no regard to the feelings of others. And right now this exotic blue-eyed beauty was all his mind could process.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He called out sarcastically. "Did a flower escape from the forest, cause I'm pawsoitively, sure I've never seen you before."

She turned to look at him, her icy blue eyes searching the ground. Her black-blue pigtails bouncing in her search. Chat grinned. She was just too cute. But who was she? In the three years that he had been bouncing back and forth between Sirap and, what he found that the humans called his home, Karrem he had never once seen her. Maybe that's why she was so interesting.

He lounged, watching her. Had it really been three years since he had become Cecilia's hero, even if she didn't like the fact that he liked to mess with people in her city. The metal city of Sirap.

"Who's there?" The dark haired teen called out, she was probably noticing that the other humans had fled away upon hearing his voice.

Another glance at those blue eyes made him stiffen. He jumped down from his, not so hidden, hiding spot, feeling as if he had forgotten something. "Why only the most feared villain in all the land."

That was a slight exaggeration, he had never been out passed the metallic city. But this girl obviously didn't know that. Or maybe she did because she looked at him like he was crazy.

"A cat themed villain?" She laughed at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

He frowned at her. "You're standing in front of a villain laughing at him? You've got to be kittening me."

"I'm sorry." She blinked away the tears welling up at the edge of her vision. "Your name?"

"Chat Noir!" He straightened, pride a little injured.

"You're such a dork!" She erupted into another bout of laughter.

He would have stopped her right there. thrown her into a building, and forcing her to stop. But he didn't. He liked her laugh. It rang out like bells, and the way her eyes laughed too, and the smile that refused to leave her pink face even as she doubled over trying to catch her breath. She was mesmerizing. If she wanted to poke fun at him all day, he might have let her. But not where the humans could see.

So he reached back, grabbing his favorite present from his best friend, what looked to be a simple silver baton and reached out for the foreign princess... Purrncess! Cecilia would love that one. Ever since she told him that first cat pun they had both been hooked.

He would take this girl where no one would see them. Where no one would look. But as he reached for her, his hand hovering close to her hip, she let forth a heavy sigh. "It's nice to meet you Chaton. I'm Marinette."

He paused, watching the way her hair swayed with the wind. The red earrings she wore. The way her small purse bounced against her leg. He wanted to take it all in. Why? He wasn't sure. There was just something about her that drew him in like a moth to an open flame. Something warm and gentle. It reminded him of Tikki. And everything fell into place...

What he had forgotten.

His true reason for being there.

He was just so excited to have a friend and to be someone's hero that he let the most important thing fall to the back of his mind. But this person... Marinette brought it all back. Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave.

In an instant, he scooped her up, uttered under his breath and waited for the surge of power to lift them up. He needed to get back to Karrem. he needed to know who this girl was, and why she reminded him of the mother that abandoned him nine long years ago.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Warnings- AU some backgrounds will be changed, OOC (Mostly for Plagg), Gender-swap Character(s? As of right now only Pollen), perhaps an OC thrown in here or there (See bottom), swearing, and a whole lot of spelling and grammar mistakes._**

 ** _If I were a better artist (or could draw more than stick figures) there would be a picture of Tikki and Plagg's first meeting on tumblr because it's stuck in my head. Sadly, I couldn't draw to save my life. Even straight lines give me trouble._**

 ** _Again, I am really bad at Marinette. I'm thinking of just going Chat until I have to do a Marinette chapter. I usually find females easy to write for, but not her. So this chapter isn't nearly as good as you guys deserve, but I needed a filler to get the main story started. I'm sorry._**

 ** _I swear the next chapter will be better and at least twice as long._**

 ** _SK_**

 _Blue Bells_

 _Chapter Three_

When Marinette felt herself be lifted off the ground her mind went blank. Sure a lot of strange things happened that day. First, she was on a boat that looked like it was a minute from sinking into the dark depth of the deep blue, then she woke up outside of a metal city she had never heard anything about. Next, a cat themed self-claimed villain. It was a bit much for her mind to reel in at once. But the fact that her feet were off the ground and so were the cat boy's, who held her in his arms, was just too much. She didn't care if he was a big bad villain, she wanted answers. Where was she? Why was she there? What happened to the ship? And that blonde man! Marinette knew she didn't have a chance with him, but such perfection shouldn't be taken from the world so young! Even if he did look a little older than her.

So she did the only thing she could do in midair. She started to punch his chest, kicking and screaming. "Who do you think you are? Put me down! Put me down right now!"

"Stop wriggling." He commanded. "Or else we'll fa-"

His words were cut short. With one well-placed punch, centered perfectly in the small place between rib and hip, they were both sent spiraling to the chilled water below. She wasn't surprised when the wind was knocked out of her. But did hitting while diving hurt this bad? It was like she bellyflopped in and her whole front side tingled with a twinge of regret that she hadn't let the teen land peacefully.

At first, she didn't want to believe it was real. Had she really just fallen out of the air into the water? Out of the air because a flying boy had dropped her. There had to be some reason, some explanation. Boys don't just fly around in the air because they want to. At least, not where she was from. Where was she anyways? Sure she was swimming to the closest shore, that didn't look like it was leading back to the town, but where did that shore lead?

Hacking up the non-salty water, she collapsed onto the sandy beach. She didn't want to open her heavy eyes to see the so-called villain crawl out of the water next to her. She didn't want to see the deep shrubbery before her. But she did. Her blue eyes trailed from the blonde's lean back to the thicket with a muffled groan. She could hear him pant, his whole frame moving with each breath as she drew herself away from the briar.

The sound their combined gasps was paused as Chat Noir, or so he called himself, sputtered out. "O-or we'll f-fall."

"Th-thanks for the w-warning." Marinette couldn't help but huff at his back. She forced herself up on itchy hands, no thanks to all the sand, and knees. Her head turned slightly to look at the cat-boy again. He hadn't turned back to her to even check if she was okay. What, first he kidnaps her then tried to kill her? Does this monster not care at all?

This was perfect though. He seemed distracted and he got up. He wouldn't even face her. If she wanted to she could have run to the forest and she would never have to see him again. But on the other hand, she had no idea where she was. Where did the boat sink? How far had she floated since then? Did it even sink or whatever happened? It was all a haze to her. This person seemed to know where he was taking her, even if he was flying...

Her face contorted as she frowned. 'Boys don't just fly around.' She had to remind herself. Maybe she wasn't caught somewhere between China and France, maybe she was caught somewhere else? But where? If she stayed with him maybe she could get some answers before she made her escape. Speaking of answers...

"What are you doing?" She glanced over, not in the least concerned. After all, why should she be?

He flinched. "Oh, nothing." He shrugged.

He made it very obvious that it was something. "Are you sure?"

He moved away slightly. Grumbling he answered after another few minutes. "When we fell my mask slipped off."

"That's it?" She frowned. "What are you afraid of someone knowing your identity?"

"No." His head moved, blonde hair still dripping. "Plenty of people have seen my face. It was- It was a gift."

"Who would give a gift to a villain?" Her voice dripping with disbelief and mockery.

"My mom would!" He reached out his hand, brushing some sand from the leathery black object. He placed it back on his face before turning to her.

Marinette let her snarky face dip into a frown. Did her mom know she was missing? Would she be worrying herself to death? Her dad would be worried. She knew that he would be. "So you have parents too?"

"Of course I do." He said.

Finally, something she could understand. If he had parents, maybe he would be understanding. So standing up, brushing the sand from every possible inch of her that she could get, she bit her lip and tried to reason with him. "Listen, I have parents too. And they are really worried about me."

"And?" He blinked at her.

"I know you're supposed to be a villain and all, but do you think you could put that off for a bit and help me get home?"

He stood, not bothering to dust himself off. "I do what I want when I want."

"So you don't want to help me? That's too bad." She smirked.

"Why?" Chat stepped closer.

"Paris is full of amazing treasures. I'm sure you get whatever you wanted once you were there."

He frowned. "Paris? Never heard of it."

Marinette couldn't help but let her jaw drop. Paris was... it was the most amazing place on earth. Who could this boy be- where was she that he had never heard of Paris. Unless he was lying. But the confused look in his deep green eyes said he wasn't. "Do you know anyone who does know the way?"

He held his chin between his forefinger and thumb, thinking. His foot tapped against the soft ground. "If anyone were to know anything, maybe uncle Nooroo might. He knows almost everything."

'That's good enough.' Marinette thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Warnings- AU some backgrounds will be changed, OOC (Mostly for Plagg), Gender-swap Character(s? As of right now only Pollen), perhaps an OC thrown in here or there (See bottom), swearing, and a whole lot of spelling and grammar mistakes._**

 ** _Goal 1: Fulfill LightTheFlame's review._**

 ** _I do have to admit, I'm selfishly posting this today knowing it could be better._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. If you want spoilers or just some Tikki Plagg snippets, you can always find me on tumblr (Though I am already thinking about a prequel to the prologue). If not, you can always review to tell me what you think. Don't be shy, I can take some criticism._**

 ** _SK_**

 _Blue Bells_

 _Chapter Four_

Chat couldn't help but stare at the cocky girl. She thought that she had him under her thumb. Her sand covered thumb that she rubbed against her hip trying to relieve the itchiness. He knew that feeling well. When the tiniest of grains got stuck and you ended up rubbing them raw just trying to get rid of the small annoyance. He had spent many years trying to fully get over the seemingly endless ocean of fresh water, only to fall short of his goal. Both were infuriating, but his will and sheer determination had led him to this day. To her. And he was quite curious about this Paris.

He smirked knowing that old saying about curiosity and cats. So why not play along with her little fantasy. She was rather intriguing to be around. The way her lip curled up at times like she was mocking his very existence. The way her bluer than blue eyes watched everything with amazement. Even the way she crossed her arms and tapped her right foot impatiently as he made her wait for him.

And what could it hurt, following her delusions? He knew the seven kingdoms well, even if he had never visited them. He knew that there was nowhere on Xetune called Paris. But much like he had told her, if she wasn't lying about her parents, if anyone knew anything it would be Nooroo. He had always surrounded himself with books, and any time Tikki needed something explained to her she always went to him. If he hadn't stayed within the border of both the forest and Sirap he might have sought his uncle sooner. But there was something holding him back each time he thought about leaving.

But the way her brow furrowed as Marinette waited for him to say something. He liked that frown that etched into her facial features. The way the water mixed with the beige grains that clung to her eyelashes and deep blue hair. Bluebell eyes shimmered with something that couldn't really be called rage.

Chat Noir wasn't really sure what she wanted him to say or do. He had told her about Nooroo. Did she expect him to just jump up and fly her there? Sure the sun was still high enough in the sky, but he was wet, cold, and hungry. Something a poor little kitty shouldn't have to deal with. But she still looked at him with that gaze. She expected something from him and apparently wanted him to just automatically know what she was thinking, which wasn't his specialty. He couldn't get into the minds of others. Even Plagg, whom he had lived with for sixteen-ish years of his life.

So finally, after giving up trying to get into that exotic head of hers, he asked. "What?"

"Nothing." She huffed, puffing out her cheeks and turning her head sharply to the left. "It's just, my jacket is soaking."

"Everything is soaked." He smirked. "You did just take a swan-dive."

She didn't laugh. Then again, he didn't think she would. "Is that city nearby so I can get some dry clothes?"

"Nope." His acidic eyes looked at the water. "But I'm sure you'd fit into something at my house."

"You live around here?"

"Yup." He threw a glance at her with a quick smile before starting through the thicket."Did you think I was some plain old alley cat?"

He heard her murmur about her shoes and grumble as branches snapped beneath her weight. He didn't want to look at the raven-haired girl in fear that he might laugh at her. Sure he felt bad for her misery, she was probably a lost little city girl with a small head wound that caused her to mix things up. And nobody knew how to navigate the woods like he did.

"Can you just wait up?" She called, forcing his attention to her.

"What?" He hummed, his green eyes trailed back to her.

It took everything within him not to laugh at her. She had small twigs with leaves on them sticking out of her pigtails. Smugs of brown covered her face and arms. Her jacket was flung messily over her shoulder to reveal her short sleeved white shirt. Dirt covered her poor flats, holes in the top corners starting to poke through. If he had stared at her feet any longer he would have sworn that her big toe was going to say hello to him.

She looked like she had been lost in the woods for weeks.

"What's wrong?" He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped with his words. "Too much of a princess to be out in these dangerous woods with the big bad Chat?"

"As if!" She growled as if to say she could be just as dangerous as him. Which only made her look that much cuter. She was small and weak and a human. Okay, maybe she wasn't that much smaller than him, but he was definitely taller than her. And he would cling to that even if it was only an inch or so.

"If you can't handle it, princess, I could always carry you." He chuckled looking forwards again. It wouldn't be much further to his home. Just around that patch of bluebell flowers and, he would be home.

 _"Follow the bluebells Chaton, they'll always lead you home."_

He shook his head vigorously, trying to get his mother's warm voice out of his head. After so many years, he thought he had forgotten what she sounded like. The caring and kindness that oozed like honey from every word she spoke. The soft way she would laugh like she hadn't a trouble in the world.

"I don't need any help!" She huffed, stomping over to him. In a way, it was kind of cute. Her face reddened all the way to her ears. The shade was just as dark as the two sparkling jewels that he hadn't noticed before.

His eyes didn't linger on them for too long. He had to pay attention to where she was walking since she obviously wasn't. Chat reached out and gripped her forearm, pulling her back before she could bring her foot down. "Go around this patch."

Her blue eyes looked down to see the small patch of flowers that matched her irises. Marinette gasped, bringing her foot back to safety. "Oh, sorry I didn't notice."

"I don't blame you." He grinned playfully. "I trample all over the place. But my mom would be mad at me if I ruined those. Bluebells are her favorite."

He watched the foreign beauty bit down on her plump bottom lip. Her eyebrows knitted with something that reminded Chat of sadness. Did almost destroying those flowers really make her that upset? Or was it something more than that, something he couldn't understand? Either way, she stopped before crushing them, which made him sigh in relief.

As his hand loosened, it slid into place with hers. He could feel her squeeze his fingers. her voice shook as she asked. "What's your mom like?"

He watched her for a long moment. He really couldn't see her face in the downwards placement that she used to shield herself from him. "Kind, warm, and beautiful. She's the kind of mom who would wake up three hours early to make cookies and pancakes for breakfast. And no matter what she did, she always smelled of fresh picked roses and honey. My dad used to like to trace her freckles and say that they reminded him of a flower field."

Chat felt her let his hand drop before she turned to face him. "That sounds nice. It's been a while since I've seen my mom, so I hope this Nooroo guy knows where we are."

She hadn't seen her mom in a while. She had no idea what his life was like. Just to answer her question he had to dig down deep and remember what she looked like, what she felt like, even what she smelled like. And knowing that she was gone was painful.

But the same look Chat knew he had in his eyes were plain as day in this girls. The loneliness, sadness. The fear and want. The way they shimmered as if to spill out at any given moment, but refused to let the salty water dribble down.

He had picked up a lost little kitten.

* * *

Chat peeked in the front door. His hair stood on end knowing that if Plagg was home he would throw a fit. He would lucky to get Marinette out alive if Plagg were home. His father hated humans with a passion, and Chat's only friend Cecilia didn't help his want to love them. Maybe there was just too much of his mother in him. He wanted to love and cherish them, even if he tortured them from time to time, at least he got to see them.

"What are you doing?" Her voice made him just a foot in the air. But her giggle helped him to calm back down. "I thought this was your house. Why are you sneaking?"

"I- oh, um. Well you see," He grimaced trying to find the words. "My dad really hates when I bring hum- people he doesn't know home. The first person I brought home he threw a chair at."

"Sounds like a nice guy." She grinned, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Her blue eyes shimmered.

"He is!" Chat grunted. Even if his dad wasn't the kindest to strangers he was still the best Chat ever had. His father was caring and gentle, maybe not to everyone, but she didn't know him. Even a human such as Cecilia grew on him eventually.

"Sure." She said. Her disbelief was evident.

"I'm pretty sure he's not home." Chat straightened, opening the door wider.

"Why do you have to sneak into your own house? Doesn't your dad let you have people over?" She said into his ear. Her warm breath causing his face to color. "Then again, villains probably don't have many friends."

"I have friends!" Okay, maybe just one. But she didn't need to know that.

But there in her eyes, in her smile was that smug, almost taunting look. She didn't believe him. Who could blame her? Bad guys didn't have friends. But he wasn't horrible, not to everyone. Not to Cecilia.

Marinette stepped in before he did. Her muddy soggy shoes hitting the flooring with a squishing sound. His curious eyes watched her as she looked about the room. And with one last glance outside, to make sure his father was not in the forest, he shut the door behind him.

"Nice place right?" His hand found it's way to her shoulder. He could feel her jump just a little beneath his touch.

"It's okay." She shrugged him off, not letting a hint of emotion come to her face. "Do you have a shower here?"

"Of course, princess." He grinned. That nickname suited her. She acted like a princess and was pretty enough to be one. "Shall I pick your clothes out for you?"

"And trust your sense of fashion? Not likely!"

He wanted to pout. He had very good taste when it came to fashion, but he liked this catsuit. It was comfortable, durable, and reminded him of Tikki. She had made it for him. It was going to be what he wore when he became a great hero. And he was a hero. At least in one person's eyes. His everyday outfit was far different from what he wore to town. Did she think he just dressed like this all the time for no reason?

"I guess I'll show you the way." He grumbled unhappily. He would have picked on of Tikki's cute sundresses for her. His mother had so many outfits that she created and never wore. He often wondered if she made them hoping that a human would stumble upon the forest and need a few days to gather themselves before leaving. That, of course, never happened.

He sighed as he easily guided her to his mother's room. He really didn't understand. He loved humans, but at the same time hated them with a passion. those emotions, much like his mother and father, often conflicted him. He wanted to be like Tikki and see the good in everything. After all, humans were amazing. They clawed their way out of the mud and fought every day to do better. It was admirable. But on his father's side, what they didn't need or like they tossed to the side. They hurt and killed for no apparent reason. He couldn't understand why they did that. Sure he teased the people of Sirap, sure he scared them with his powers, but he never hurt anyone. His destruction was only to lamp poles and park benches. He wouldn't, he couldn't, hurt a human.

"Oh wow." Marinette gasped, her fingers lingering on the closet door's handle. "This is stunning."

All the dresses that Tikki never got to wear. "I know, you can have anything you like."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Her voice hesitant. "These are just so beautiful and really high quality."

This room still smelled of honey and roses. Though the bed was empty and made, Chat could still remember watching his parents in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. He could feel the wool winter blanket beneath his hands as he curled up next to Tikki. He winced thinking of all the times he watched her toss everything from the closet, deciding nothing was good enough, before creating something else that she would never wear. The sound of fabric rolls hitting the floor as she decided what colors, even though black and red were her themes. This room had so many memories. Ones that should be good but were more painful than a punch to the gut. "Yeah, mom never wore any of those. I'm pawsitive she won't mind."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the sundresses. One of many that Chat would have picked for her if she had just trusted him. Oh well, she would learn.

* * *

 _ **Oh Tikki, how I miss you...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Silven said he can't update for the next two weeks, so i'm just gunna post this here for yall._**

 _ **Chaotic**_

 _Blue Bells_

 _Chapter Five_

Tikki opened her ocean-like eyes. For a mere moment, everything was fuzzy. A dizzying noise (was it a bell?) rang loudly in her ears. The sun above looked too bright to be real, even if there was a bigger black spot shading her from most of it. But that disoriented moment passed and all that mattered was the sun-kissed face in front of her. Those dazzling green eyes that sparkled like pure emerald and that windblown blonde hair.

Chat Noir!

So many things raced through her mind. Hw had he gotten here? Did she make it back home? Was she finally back on Xetune? Before she could rationalize what she was doing or what had happened her body moved on its own. Even if she wanted to, which she didn't, she couldn't stop her body from pulling him into a hug. She could feel the softness of his hair brush against her arm as she pulled him in by the neck.

"You're alive." She heaved a sigh of relief in his ear.

The moment those words left her mouth was when she realized something was wrong. He didn't feel like Chat. Well, he did, but also he didn't. His hair, she had realized before, was soft and neat. Chat's hair was never neat, and he rarely brushed it. His hair was much like his father's where a simple breeze could easily mess it up. And her son couldn't have been this big yet. He was only about sixteen. This person that she hugged was a full grown man.

And all of those things that ran through her mind were justified when he pulled away. Not just because of a foreign voice that called to him, but because the hug made him stiffen. Tikki realized her mistake. This was not her Chat because this was not her world. He may have looked like him, but it wasn't.

"Adrien." The high-pitched voice rang through like a train whistle. The blonde that it came from was barreling down towards them.

"Chloe." He, Adrien, said, his hands still around Tikki's wrists as he gently pushed her away. His green eyes looking only at the woman that addressed him by name. "Where are we?"

Adrien and Chloe... No, they weren't names that Tikki knew. That could only mean that the goddess had failed to get home, again, and put their lives in danger. She was still on Earth. And since this was Earth and not Xetune that meant that meaning this boy, this man, that looked so much like her Chat was just a cruel twist of fate.

As she sat there, dwelling on her depressing thoughts, Adrien helped her to sit up before he got to his feet. She felt him shake something off, as the specks flew everywhere, including on her, before she noticed where she was. Her dress, legs, pretty much every inch of her was covered in the golden specks that shined like a million diamonds.

Sand?

Everything clicked into place. The boat, the storm, and Marinette. Had she at least made it safely to Xetune? Could she have made it? The storm Tikki summoned to get home, could it have taken the girl instead because the goddess gave her a fraction of her power?

She shook her head. She had to believe it worked this time. She wanted to believe even if she had doubts. Marinette was human after all. The gap between their dimensions was easier for humans to fall through. It was what most would call being spirited away? Or at least she thought that was the right word for it.

Yes, Marinette would be the lucky one. She made it though.

Tikki shifted away from the unknown man, while she stood. It wasn't that she didn't like him. No, it was the opposite in fact. He felt so familiar and reminded her so much of her Chat Noir that she feared that she would suddenly cling to him and become unable to let him go.

She couldn't help but mumble to herself. "This is indeed cruel. Who would have thought I'd meet him here."

* * *

 _"Chaton?" Tikki searched the briar. She didn't think that a simple game of hide-and-seek would be so hard. How in the world did human children play this game? It was simply beyond her comprehension. "Chaton, please come out now."_

 _She could hear him giggling at her. He couldn't be far, and he certainly wasn't hurt, but still, she worried. It was so like her mischievous six-year-old son to want to play outside first thing in the morning. It didn't matter to him that the snow, in some spots, would be higher than his head. He didn't care about little things like that. Then again, it didn't matter if there were five feet of snow, or half the forest was washed away by a late autumn's shower. If he had the chance to run outside the house, he did._

 _Normally, in such conditions, Tikki would have just followed the light prints he created by walking, but the snow fell too heavily for that. His tracks were already covered by new crisp white flakes. Even Tikki's prints, from where she had just come from, were covered over._

 _"Chaton, I really think that today we should play inside." She called out. She knew that he probably couldn't tell, but the worry in her voice shown like the sun reflecting off the frozen ground. "Don't make me wake papa!"_

 _Chat's blonde head popped out from behind one of the many trees. "Not papa. He's so grumpy in the mornings."_

 _"I know." Tikki grinned. "Now come here Chaton."_

 _She could see him glance behind where he stood before she fully realized where they had been. How close he had come._

 _Behind Chat, the lake sparkles like a giant crystal. Frozen over completely, this was the once time a year that it would be easy to get to the ever growing city just across the way. Had that been his plan all along? Was he trying to escape the forest? Just like every other human, did he no longer want anything to do with her?_

 _"Chat come here." She said again, more slowly this time. She couldn't lose him. Not her kitten, not her child. Not to them. She had given him everything. She loved him more than they ever would. But he was a child, he couldn't possibly understand._

 _"Okay!" His smile was brighter than the sun. He happily pounced through the snow over to her. "Mama, one day let's go over the water together. Maybe even papa will come with us."_

 _Tikki looked down at him with watery blue eyes. She knew that just a moment ago she acted selfishly. Her son loved her, and no matter how incredibly curious he was, he wouldn't just leave her. Or maybe it wasn't her son that made her feel that way._

 _Had the fear, the hate, that Plagg held for the humans started to rub off on her?_

 _No, that couldn't be! She loved them. She loved everything about them. The way they lived, the things they created on their own. They were precious to her. She cherished them with her whole being. It didn't matter if they lied. If they killed one another. Did it?_

 _She took his cold hand in hers, pushing the thought into the back of her mind. The fear that her Chat might one day become like the rest of his kind. The fear of him being human._

* * *

Chat Noir tapped his foot against the ground. He didn't have to wake outside his own home for Marinette to get dressed but he did anyways. This would be his first time leaving home. Well, leaving for an extended amount of time.

He tried to remember his uncle. Nooroo didn't come around much before Tikki had vanished, and he certainly hadn't stopped by since then. The intelligent silver haired man didn't care much for him father. Though the feeling seemed mutual because Plagg never had a good word about the older god. Nobody Chat met ever seemed to know exactly what happened between the two gods, but whatever it was had happened long before Plagg met Tikki. That was one truth that Chat knew.

"Chat?" Marinette's voice barely broke him from his thoughts.

He turned to her and grinned. He meant it to be one of his flashy, playful grins, but seeing her in that dress made him want to frown. Other than the fact her hair was a dark black-blue, she looked like Tikki. Or what he remembered Tikki to look like.

"What is it, Princess?" He asked calmly.

"I was just wondering if you were going to fly us there, with your," She paused. "weirdness, or do you have a car. A boat maybe? No, a boat would be a bad idea. The last one I was on sank. Or at least I think it did."

He watched her as she rambled with wide eyes. Did he look like the type to have a car? Or even a boat? Hello, he flew most of the way to his house, of course, he didn't have those things. He'd probably just wreck them if he did, his bad luck followed him around like a curse. And its effects had no limit as to what they would interfere with. Honestly, she was lucky he had thought to pack a bag with food and outfits.

"We're walking most of the way." He stated.

"You're kidding." She said, but with one look at his face, she should have been able to tell. "Why walk when you can fly or whatever you do."

"You obviously don't know much about magic."

"Magic?" She asked, her voice shocked.


	7. Chapter 6

_Blue Bells_

 _Chapter Six_

The outside world was a strange place. Chat Noir wouldn't, more like couldn't, say that he hated it but it was a very different world from his home. It was lively and bright. The voices that called out, the bells that chimed at the passing of each hour, the feet that marched through the streets. It was nothing like the forest. This place didn't smell of dirt and the sweet fragrance of flowers. No birds chirped as they passed through the air, not that he had seen any to chirp or soar through the breeze. The wind didn't brush past him and rustle the leaves on the old trees the same way. In fact, Sirap had very few trees, to begin with.

But all of these things Chat already knew. He had been out of the wooded area a number of times. He already knew the ways that humans flocked in droves to certain places and how they dispersed at even the faintest signs of trouble. He knew the way that Sirap looked at him, a monster, an unwanted wild animal. It was something he hated. He couldn't change the way they looked at him with those eyes. The disdain they held for him. So he forced those people to look at him with something else, with fear. Even if he didn't want to be feared, it was better than being outright rejected.

"I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that." The pig tailed teen said. Her cheerful voice forcing his mind away from those humans. Her voice called to him, making him think only of her.

He blinked at her. Did she really still not comprehend the situation she was in? He had taken her, against her will, from the city. He had scooped her up in his arms and stolen her like she was a prize. It really didn't matter that he let her walk on her own, no leash to make sure she didn't flee at any given moment. I didn't matter that he had brought her into his home and given her dresses made by an actual goddess. She was still his. He was a dangerous man after all.

"What?"

"Don't you have anything less embarrassing to wear?" She huffed, puffing out her cheeks in that cute, somewhat childish, way. Her brow furrowed and a light color spread from one ear to another. She must have won a lot of fights just by doing that.

"This is my costume. You can't expect a villain to look like a normal person."

"Cause you're so villainous." She said, flicking the bell that was fastened to his zipper that hung just above his collarbone.

As the small object jingled happily at the rare touch, Chat could feel his face redden. "I am. You'll see." He huffed.

* * *

Golden brown eyes watched the silver city.

It wasn't easy to hide from sight with as little shrubbery around the outskirts of the city as there was. And on the other side, a lake that divided the land of nature from the land where people lived. This place was very curious. Nino Lahiffe counted himself lucky that he didn't bring his more inquisitive partner along on this trip. His red haired beauty would want to spend more time that he could afford just to find out why this city outlawed its greenery. She would want to understand why there was no bridge that led to the world's greatest source of medicinal plants. Not that Nino didn't want to know. Sure it buzzed in the back of his mind, making him wonder. But he had a job to do, and finding out the mystery behind this place, wasn't it.

So he slipped on his green mask, pulled his hood up over his dark hair, and waited. The tips of his fingers drummed lightly against the green turtle-like-shield he was carrying.

He reminded himself of what his job was. Though the man hadn't been clear, he said that Nino would know when he saw her. Her? Had he actually been hired to kidnap a girl? Another reason not to get his foxy lady involved. How low. He usually did odd jobs just to get by. He never really made more than he needed. But This job was different. What he needed was different.

 _"I want a ring that matches my eyes."_

Naturally, she had been kidding. Nino knew that. But he knew that somewhere deep down she actually wanted a ring from him. How could he blame her? He and Alya had both already reached the age of twenty-five. It was high time they made their love known. So he needed a ring. And if he were to get her one he wanted to get her something she wanted. But they, like everything else in the cruel world of Xetune, cost money.

And this mysterious man had money and lots of it.

His golden eyes flickered as he saw two people leaving the silver city. A blonde in attire very similar to his own. And a pig-tailed teen. Her blue eyes almost met his own as he looked at her. Her skin smooth and blemish free. That had to be her. Nobody else was coming out of Sirap.

What was so special about this girl?

"Wait." He heard the cat-boy say, putting an arm out in front of her. Had there been high grass, he had no doubt that he would have lost the two when the blonde made his target crouch down. "There's someone here."

"Yeah. There's you and there's me here. Where would anyone even hide out in this place?" She swatted his hand away.

"Marinette." He hissed, jumping up as she stood. "I can hear them."

"Those cat ears aren't even real." Her blue eyes rolled.

Nino had to cover his mouth and tuck himself even more behind his shield and the dying brown shrubbery. That girl had so much sass he wanted to burst out laughing. She sounded just like Alya there.

"Marinette there is someone here. Just trust me."

"You kidnapped me."

"That means nothing."

"You are a villain." She countered quickly.

"Self-proclaimed," he said as if he were proud of that fact. "And I've never actually hurt people."

"So now you're the nice guy I should trust?"

"Now you don't trust me? You were fine a few minutes ago." He retorted in a low growl.

"A few minutes ago? I was never fine!" Her face turned red. "You're a crazy flying cat-boy. This is a strange place. And right now you're the only one that can help me find Paris, which you don't even think exists. I am not fine!"

Nino's eyebrow went up. Not many people used magic. He must have studied under Nooroo the gray. What the dark haired man knew about the librarian, other than the fact that he lived in on of the greatest libraries ever built, located somewhere in the northern mountain range, was far too limited. So he kept himself down, watching them slowly move on while squabbling.

Maybe this target was worth a while of studying before he grabbed her up.

* * *

A night under the stars was nothing new to Nino. He couldn't remember how many nights he had spent out on the streets in the warm sandy town of Myre-Falls. His home. Not that his family was super poor or anything. But some jobs required the darkness to be his cover. Thinking of Myre-Falls made him miss his family. How long had it been since he had seen his younger cousin Chris, whom he often used to look after while their parents worked the days away on the docks? How long had it been since he and his cheerful cousin snuck down to the beach just to smell the salted water and find useless seashells that wouldn't make them a single penny? At least ten years, maybe more, since those playful days had ended.

Had it really been ten years since the Master chose him?

He shook his head and steadied his eyes on the female ahead. He was grateful that she was less observant than the blond teen next to her. Nino was also thankful that she was a distraction to the boy she called, "Chat Noir."

Real original. Not that he had the right to talk. But Jade Turtle was a name passed down to him. He had little choice in the matter.

Lahiffe watched as they both groaned about having to sleep on the ground. Then bicker some more as the girl, Marinette was her name, teased Chat about what a bad villain he did being a villain have to do with sleeping on the ground? But the black cat-suit wearing teen countered with her being delusional. What was going on with these two? It would be much easier for him if this Chat guy just got pissed off and left for a few minute. The girl looked pretty ordinary.

"Be patient." He warned himself. He couldn't afford to screw up now.

He looked around the area. At least there was some greenery. Not almost dead like around the silver city. A tree or two ever here and there. Definitely more places to hide. But not enough for him to be able to follow at a close distance with out them noticing.

He wanted to sigh. He wanted to be done with this, put the past behind him and go home. Home to his loving fox. He wanted to know what new scoop she had found. He wanted to taste Alya's mother's cooking. Not that Alya was bad or anything, but her mom was amazing. She could have been a world famous chef if she wanted, but she just settled with owning her own restaurant.

Just a little longer.

* * *

 ** _I am only going to say this once. I am not a very good writer. Sometimes my updates can happen within hours of each other, sometimes it takes months. I'm human, I struggle, and I'm not the smartest person ever. I'm not going to bother you all with my life problems anymore. But I will say I'll try to keep a better update schedule._**

 ** _With that being said, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, And to all the new followers I got while on hiatus. Thank you guys for putting up with my bullshit._**

 ** _Also, I no longer have a beta._**

 ** _SK_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I have no excuse but know its five am and I have a headache._**

 ** _That being said, feel free to rage at me in the comments. Cause ya know, next chapter might be next week or next year._**

 ** _SK_**

 _Blue Bells_

 _Chapter Seven_

It wasn't warm. He knew because when his green eyes opened the white flurries were the first things he saw.

Ah, what a pleasant dream.

It was a dream. It had to be. After all, right now he was on the ground next to a girl who spoke of gibberish. His mind knew that.

But it still felt so real.

The cold didn't grip him at first. Sure he could feel it, after all he was laying in the snow looking up at the sky, but he still felt warmth. The smell of sweets lingering in the air.

Mom?

His mind raced. He wished he could control his body. But no, it was one of those dreams where he knew what was happening and was aware of himself, yet he couldn't move on his own. He was just an outsider looking in on the young Chat Noir. The Chat Noir that still had his mother around to bake him cookies and make him much needed coats that could, almost magically, withstand the snow.

"Mama?" He felt himself say when the snow crunched.

"Second guess." Plagg said. The dark skinned male leaned over him after his approach. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the snow." His response was nothing more that a giggle. "What are you doing papa?"

"Oh, you know." He had a viscous grin on his face. A grin that often said 'I've won' or some other sarcastic reply. "A tiny kitten fled from the house and my loving and caring wife asked me to come outside in the cold and snow to bring it back before it catches its death."

A frown replaced the smile. "Mama worries to much. I just wanted to watch it fall and pile."

"Which you can do from in the house by the warmth of the fire." A dark eyebrow raised.

"Which I can do from in the house." The young Chat Noir echoed.

His father held out a hand, he must have just taken it from the wool of his brown jacket pocket because his skin was still warm. But the younger version of himself didn't know any better.

"Papa you aren't ever cold. Your hands are so warm. I bet you could spend hour our here without ever having that numb feeling take over."

"Should we test that theory with a snowball fight?"

"Again?" Chat whined. "You cheated last time."

"I didn't cheat." Plagg huffed. "I'm just bigger and faster than you."

* * *

Chat awoke from his dream, not bolting upright like he thought he might have. It was still dark, well dark enough with the moon shining down.

He allowed himself a dark chuckle. It seemed even his dreams wouldn't grant him the ability to see his mother.

He rolled onto his side to watch Marinette. She also smelled of sweets. Not like the cookies his mother use to make but rather a loaf of sweet cinnamon bread that the city baker would make.

Who was she?

He rolled back over, to not have to face her any longer. He didn't really care. What did it matter who this insane girl was? What mattered was where they were. This was the world his father hated, the world his father would leave them for with such disdain etched into his face.

This is the world that his mother vanished in.

And now, he too, had left home. He left without a goodbye. Without a letter, not that he thought Plagg would see it. Was this what it was like to vanish? What this what had happened to Tikki?

Knowing that he would find no rest on the hard ground, he pushed himself up with a huff. This land was barren, marred from blatant disregard from the humans. Dried dead bushes at every few steps.

Even a thirty pace walk he could still look over his shoulder and see the outline of the still sleeping teen.

"A little far from home, aren't you?"

Chat jumped back, looking around. "Who's there?"

"Relax son of Tikki." He, it had to be the voice of a young boy, gave a slight laugh. "I am Pollen."

"Yes, but where are you?" Chat couldn't keep the suspicion from his voice.

It was though the rays of the moon him his small frame. Tie faint shimmer dazzled Chat before the child walked out of thin air.

Oh, great. Someone else versed in the ways of magic.

At least he didn't seem to be lying. All of Tikki's family was well equipped in the ways of magic. Or so he had been told several times by both of his parents. And he saw no reason for them to lie about it.

"What are you doing here so late?" The blonde child asked him, aqua eyes glaring at him.

"I could ask the same of you." Chat retorted. "Is it not late to be traveling?"

Pollen scoffed at him slightly. "I am merely making my way home after a meeting with your beloved aunt Trixx."

"I haven't seen her in years." He mumbled in disbelief. He had heard the name Pollen while growing up. But the only one he truly met from his family was his aunt Trixx. Though her visits stopped a year or so after Tikki disappeared. Trixx and Plagg had never really seen eye to eye.

"If your father wasn't such a stubborn fool, perhaps she would visit more." He smirked. Yeah, that did sound like something his aunt Trixx would say while ranting. "Just a thought. Now, what are you doing so far from home?"

"I wanted to take a trip and maybe see Nooroo's library."

"What a boring trip." Pollen frowned. "Especially to make all alone."

Chat shifted, back straightening. He wasn't alone. He had just looked over his shoulder. Surely Pollen could see her as well.

His mind paused, he slowly turned without answering the blonde. He had felt something earlier. He knew something was off.

And sure enough, as he turned back hoping to see Marinette's figure, there was nothing there but the warm ground she had been sleeping on.

Great, just great.


End file.
